The subject matter of this invention relates to methylated polyalkylenepolyamines having one primary or secondary amines and at least two tertiary amines epoxy adducts, and blocked with phenolic resin as curing agents or accelerators in heat cured epoxy resins. These compositions can provide low activation temperature and good shelf stability as curing agents or accelerators in epoxy resin systems.
Conventional curable epoxy compositions are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,689,390; 4,977,201; 5,200,494 and EP 0 590 677; the disclosure of the foregoing is hereby incorporated by reference. There is a need in the heat cured epoxy art for accelerators and curing agents that provide low activation temperature, good shelf stability. The inventive methylated polyalkylenepolyamines having one primary or secondary amines and at least two tertiary amines epoxy adducts, and blocked with phenolic resin were found to provide low temperature cure, and good storage stability and mechanical strength in epoxy systems.